


Grilled Potato Salad

by Dellessa



Series: More Taters Please! [16]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, Patater Week, PataterWeek, Proposal/Wedding Day/Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 15:19:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9613487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: Feb. 7- Proposal/Wedding Day/Wedding NightKent squinted down at Alexei where he knelt on the floor. “Xi, what the hell are you doing?”“I’m propose. Thought obvious. I say ‘Kenny will you marry me?’ You say ‘yes.’ We plan big wedding with all friends and family. Not little like last time. Everyone.”





	

Kent squinted down at Alexei where he knelt on the floor. “Xi, what the hell are you doing?” 

“I’m propose. Thought obvious. I say ‘Kenny will you marry me?’ You say ‘yes.’ We plan big wedding with all friends and family. Not little like last time. Everyone.” 

Kent’s eyes narrowed, “Alyosha, my love. Heart of my heart. Father of my children. You...are fucking nuts. We’re already married. We have five kids that all run us ragged. Yeah...hard nope to that. Noping that all fucking day long. I love you, but I’m just not.” He leaned down and pressed their lips together. “I love you so much. I do. And if you want a party, I’m up for that. The fourth is coming up and we can invite everyone to the house.” He smiled. “Your parents, and my parents and our siblings, and team. All of our friends. It will be fabulous.” 

Alexei pouted. “I’m wanted to give you this. Didn’t before. Was so rushed, and I’m think maybe not what he wanted. Maybe not at all.” 

“Don’t be stupid. These...I’ve never been this happy. Not in my life before we got together. Not when I was in juniors with Jack. Not when I was a kid. I love you so much, and fuck if that is never something I thought I would get to say to someone, or something I would ever find. I love you and the girls so much.” He kissed Alexei again, and pressed their foreheads together, squeezing his eyes shut tight. This man. 

“Just want you to have best.” 

“I already have the best, you goof.” His lips curled up into a gentle smile, something that was becoming more and more at home on his face. “I have you.” 

“Luckiest then,” Alexei said, managing to hold a straight face beyond the tears that trickled down his cheek. 

“The very luckiest. We both are, I think.” He smoothed the tears away from Alexei’s cheeks. “Don’t think I’m not grateful.” 

“I’m know, Котенок. I’m know for a long time. Never thought I would get this either. Still scared it might be snatched away.” He looked up, his eyes dark with fear. “So scared sometimes.” 

“I know, babe. Honestly, I do. I worry too.” 

“Also, Mama be so disappointed.” 

Kent snorted, “Not my problem, babe.” 

“Worst brat.” 

“You married me.” Kent laughed. He couldn't help but laugh. “I think Mama needs to put her matchmaking skills to better use that trying to get people together...who are already together.”

Alexei stood, knees wobbly for a moment. “Will give you that. Sill wish could give you all the best things, always. Love you so much, Котенок. So much it hurts sometimes.” 

“Sometimes it does, and that isn’t necessarily a bad thing,” Kent said. Alexei pulled him close, and hugged him tightly. “Sometimes it is the best thing.”

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

The party was good. Even Kent could admit that. Nearly all of their friends had rolled into town days earlier. It had not been hard to convince Bittle to be in charge of the food, or to make the giant, cat-shaped cake that Alexei had insisted on.

They all headed out to India Point Park before dark started to fall, and got a decent enough spot to listen to the Pops Orchestra. It reminded Kent of 4ths spent on the canal with his dad when he was little, and the domesticity of spending his birthday with the Zimmermann’s when he was a teenager. 

He leaned heavily against Alexei, and closed his eyes, feeling the vibration of the first blast. Alexei held him tightly, and leaned in close. 

“Happy birthday, Котенок. I am hoping it was a good one.” 

“I honestly don’t think it could get any better.” 

He laughed as Katie squealed, and flung herself at Gav. He caught her with all of the aplomb of someone that had been doing this for years. 

“You sure,” Alexei asked doubtfully. “Could still---” 

Kent pressed his hand over Alexei’s mouth. “I’m sure. This is what I want. It’s perfect, and you all make me happy.” 

“You make us happy too, Parser,” Snowy yelled from Gav’s other side.

“Fuck you, Snowy. I’m trying to have a moment here,” Kent yelled back. He rolled his eyes. “Your friends suck,” he said, and looked up at his husband. “Absolutely suck.” 

“Your friend too,” Alexei said. He leaned in and pressed a kiss to Kent’s forehead. “They love you.” 

“Can’t say the feeling is mutual.” 

“So many lies tonight,” Bittle said from behind them. “Really, Parse.” 

“And that is exactly what I mean,” Parse said. He didn’t bother to hide the smile. The fireworks based over their heads, and Kent leaned in a little closer. “Our friends.” 

“Glad they are here, though,” Alexei said gently.

“Damn straight I am,” Kent said under his breath.


End file.
